American Iggy
by brunnettewannabe49643
Summary: Iggy tries out for American Idol. Very funny!
1. Iggy's Not So Smart Idea

I stared at Iggy. He could not be serious. He just couldn't. Could he?

"What do you mean? You can't be serious! This could put us on the front page! AGAIN!" I yelled, and threw the application form at Iggy. Fang smirked, and I glared at him.

"Max, It's not that big of a deal. I'm just trying out for American Idol. Lots of people do." The blind 14-year-old protested. "Even a blind guy did it. He was really good, too."

To make matters worse, Nudge entered the room just then. (Enter random swear word here)

She picked the application off the floor, and read it. The 11-year-old's eyes widened. "Iggy, you're trying out for American Idol? That's SO cool! I wish I could try out, but Max won't let me. It's SO cool she's letting you…"

I rolled my eyes. This was typical Nudge. Saying things that she doesn't even think about. I tried to get her attention, and failed miserably. She rambled on.

Suddenly, Fang picked her up, set her down in her room, and locked the door. When he re-entered the room, he received shocked glances from Angel and I.

"You were saying, Max?" Fang said casually.

I returned to yelling at Iggy. "I know there was a blind guy on American Idol, but he was 23. And he could sing. You sing worse than I do! And I'm really bad! You're going to look like an idiot, and we're going to get publicity, which is BAD! And something's going to go completely wrong, and I'm going to blame you when it does!"

With that, I stormed off to my bedroom, and slammed the door. As I sat down on my bed, I heard a very familiar voice.

"Follow your soul to inspire greatness," it advised me, sounding like a fortune cookie.

"Okay, what the heck does that mean?" I replied. There was no answer.

* * *

We flew to Los Angeles the next morning. I had the daunting feeling we were walking into a trap. Iggy received his contestant number, and we took a seat in a large auditorium.

"You know I am going to kill you when this is over, right?" I threatened Iggy.

He smiled. "No, you won't," he stated calmly.

I glared. "I'm glaring at you, Iggy." I informed him, as he chuckled softly. This annoyed me, so I punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he inquired.

"Just felt like it."

It seemed like we waited for hours… and hours… and hours. I was so bored; I actually counted the number of seats in the auditorium, not to mention the floorboards and ceiling tiles.

"Max, I'm hungry," Nudge complained.

"Okay, sweetie. I think I saw a McDonalds across the street." I turned to the rest of the Flock. "You guys want anything?" They all shook their heads.

As I took Nudge's hand and got out of my seat, I heard someone call, "Iggy Martinez" I let go of Nudge, and turned to Iggy.

"Martinez? You stole my last name! Why did you have to steal my name?"

Iggy raised his eyebrows. "I kind of don't have a last name…"

"Whatever." I turned back to Nudge. "You still want food?"

"Nope! I want to see how Iggy does! It would be SO cool if he did good. Maybe we'll even be on TV! That would be SO cool…"

I ignored everything after the first word, and ran to catch up with Angel and the boys. We watched Iggy and Fang walk into the judging room.

* * *

Iggy walked into the judging room, Fang by his side. Fang looked around, and noticed the bored expressions on the judges' faces. He sighed, and sat in one of the chairs lined up at the side of the room, pulling a water bottle out of his pocket.

Simon was the first judge to speak "Okay… Iggy. What are you going to sing?"

Iggy stuttered, "I Believe I Can Fly."

Fang choked on his water, trying not to laugh. _How ironic,_ he thought.

* * *

I waited impatiently for Iggy and Fang. Suddenly, Angel giggled. "What's so funny, Angel?" I asked the young mindreader.

"You'll never guess what song Iggy picked," she answered.

Just then, we heard the most horrible noise come from the judging room… Iggy's singing.

"_I believe I can fly…_

_I believe I can touch the sky…"_

I almost collapsed with laughter. I knew that Iggy was a bad singer, but… wow.


	2. Erasers Attack

Inside the judging room, Iggy was still singing.

"_I believe I can soar…_

_I see me running through that-"_

"Stop. Just stop singing." Simon was definitely annoyed by Iggy's singing.

"Why? What's wrong? I can sing a different song-"

"NO! I would rather be hit by a train than listen to you anymore," was the reply Iggy received.

While Iggy and Simon were arguing, the other judges started a war among themselves. Paula actually liked Iggy's voice (???), Randy agreed with Simon, and the new judge, Kara, was trying to restore order (and failing miserably). Then, out of sheer stupidity, Iggy tried a new song.

"_I'm like a bird…_

_I'll only fly away…"_

* * *

I was listening to the chaos, and was shocked when Iggy started singing again. Suddenly, Angel grabbed my hand, and pointed out the window across the room.

As I gazed through the glass, I saw an all too familiar silhouette approaching rapidly: Erasers. I attempted to go after Iggy and Fang, but Angel stopped me.

"There are seven different cameras in that room, and about half of them pointed at Iggy. If you go running in there, we'll get a lot more publicity than we already are," she explained to me.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Max. I've got it under control."

Angel then tried contacting Fang, using her psychic abilities.

* * *

_Fang, we're in trouble. BIG trouble._

_What's wrong?_

_Erasers. A lot of them. Max is freaking out._

_Okay. I've got a plan._

* * *

"Fang said he has a plan," Angel reported.

"Did he say what his plan was?" I asked. Angel shook her head.

Suddenly, the Erasers came crashing through the window. Cameras turned. People screamed. Ryan Seacrest made a run for it.

_Smart move_, I noted dryly.

I ran to the door of the judging room, and managed to get my hand on the doorknob, before an Eraser threw me down. I then multitasked, tripping the Eraser, grabbing the kids, and running through the door separating me from Fang and Iggy.

* * *

The scene before me was frenzied. All four judges were on their feet, arguing, their chairs overturned. Iggy was singing (still).

"_I'll spread my wings,_

_And I'll learn how to fly…"_

What shocked me the most was the fact that Fang was just sitting there! He wasn't doing anything but watch the pandemonium around him! I glared at him as I pushed him off his chair, and jammed it under the doorknob. My barricade didn't last long, though. Within seconds, we were completely surrounded.

The good news is, Iggy finally stopped singing… when I was shoved into him.

"Hi, Max," He greeted me cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"I just knew something was going to go wrong," I lectured. "And I blame you! Just like I said I would!!"

"Well, Max, you jinxed it. If you hadn't insisted that something would happen, nothing would've happened."

I gave up arguing. "Up and away! Now!" I called to the Flock.

"Where?" Gazzy questioned.

"Through the window!" I shouted, and jumped onto the judges' table. Throwing off my denim jacket, I crashed through the window, unfurling my 13-foot wingspan. In true Maximum Ride fashion.

* * *

Fang caught up with me, and received my deadly glare.

"So, Fang, what exactly was your fantastic plan, that involved sitting on your butt?"

Fang looked into my eyes, and answered, "Wait for you to come running in," he glided closer to me, and put his arm around my waist. "Like you always do."

And with that, he kissed me. We probably fell at least 20 feet, before something Gazzy said caught my attention.

"They have Angel!" he told us.


	3. The Dream

I woke up, after having the weirdest dream. I pulled my bathrobe over my nightgown, and headed into the kitchen. Fang, Iggy, and Angel were at the table. Iggy probably heard me walk in, because he stood up, and handed me some sort of application form.

"Hey, Max! Guess what? I'm trying out for American Idol!" he stated brightly.

I could only manage one word in response.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
